Here Comes, The Dogs?
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: There's a Wedding in Aztlan! But will the event turn into a Happily Ever After? Or will it go down to the dogs?


**Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!**

**In honor of this holiday, here's a very special fiction.**

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

Aztlan, the home of the gods. A world where flowers bloom into crystal blossoms. A world where creatures, great and small thrive. A world where immortal beings live in perfect harmony.

"No, no, NO!" Xochi, the goddess of love, complained, "The roses go over there! Marigolds, over here! You call that a bow? What do you think this is? A 10 year old birthday party?"

Every deity was gathered together for a special, momentous occasion. Some were even helping with the last-minute decorations (of course it was quite difficult to put everything in place due to a certain love goddess). King Quetzalcoatl stood far away from the crowd alongside the groom who nervously held onto his snake-staff.

Xibalba brushed a section of his arm. For this special occasion, he discarded his usual armor and donned a more formal attire. He suddenly felt his wings moving on their own and glared at the Candlemaker brushing them before jerking them away from his hold. Soon, he found himself being fix up by Ehecatl, Mixco and Yoti. Annoyed, he pushed them away.

The other deities went on with their work until one of them gave a surprised gasp. The others turned to his gaze; their eyes widened before they quickly placed down the final decorations and stood on both sides, leaving a wide gap on the center leading to the King of the gods and the god of death.

Yoti levitated a few instruments and commanded them to play a tune, just as the bride arrived alongside her bridesmaids.

Xibalba seized fidgeting with his cuffs once he gazed at his beloved; He couldn't help but admire the way she dazzled in her flowing white gown. Her large sombrero was replaced by a long, semi-transparent veil. Her eyes were as alluring as her smiling, red lips.

The Candlemaker whistled until Xibalba handed his staff to him and pushed him away, keeping his gaze at his beautiful Bride even if she was just a feet away from him.

"_You look beautiful, _mi amor." He whispered softly as he took her hand once she was near enough.

"_You're as charming as ever, _mi Corazon." She whispered back before taking her place beside him.

"Dearly Beloved…" Quetzalcoatl began as the audience listened, even though the Bride and Groom were too busy staring romantically at each others' eyes to listen.

"_This is going to be the Best wedding ever._" Xochi whispered as she wipes a tear from her eye.

"_Wait 'til they see the dogs._" Chalchi whispered eagerly, surprising the goddess.

"_You mean __**doves**__, right?_" Xochi chuckled nervously.

"_I thought you said __**dogs**__._" Chalchi replied, confused.

At this statement, Xochi's eyes widened.

* * *

"I now pronounce you…" Quetzalcoatl was interrupted by a sharp cry.

The entire gathering was being chased by rabid dogs!

* * *

Xochi snapped out of her dreaded vision. Xibalba took notice of this but the goddess quickly regained her composure and waved nervously at him. The death god just shrugs before returning his gaze back at his beloved. Once he did, Xochi cautiously and quickly scrambled out of her position.

* * *

"Okay Xochi, just calm down. Just keep the dogs away from the reception, and you won't get in trouble, again." The love goddess told herself, "You can do this. Besides, how big can they even possibly be?"

A growl answered her statement. Her eyes widened at a cage holding vicious canine-like creatures with deadly, glowing red eyes. The worst part was that they were no ordinary dogs.

"Azuihotls? Seriously Chalchi? Azuihotls?" The goddess slapped her face before attempting to calm down the vicious creatures.

She had to keep these beasts away from the Wedding. Or else…

It was a good thing the iron cage was strong enough to break… Wait… What?!

To her horror, an Azuihotl gnawed at an iron bar and pulled it away. Two more followed its lead, creating a gap enough for the entire pack to escape!

Xochi panicked. She has to get these beasts back in their cage. Or else…

* * *

A howl attracted Ehecatl's attention. La Muerte took time to notice this. The eagle god just gave her a thumbs (or in his case, feathers) up. She smiled before turning her gaze back at her lover. The eagle god took this as an opportunity to move out of his position.

* * *

Xochi whipped a large vine at an Azuihotl just as it was about to strike at her. The entire pack surrounded her, taking turns at attacking their prey. One successfully lunged at her, only to be tackled away by a certain eagle god.

"You had to ask Chalchi." He helped her up and the two gods continued the fight with the Azuihotls, locking up the ones they knocked unconscious back to the cage.

One Azuihotl noticed the Wedding and led his fellow cohorts to the reception.

* * *

As Quetzalcoatl went on with his speech, Malina took notice of the advancing Azuihotls and signaled nervously at the Best gods. They turned their gaze and panicked. Silently, they moved out of their positions, with Malina pulling Chalchi away from hers.

* * *

The Azuihotls made their way towards the Buffet Table. One pounced at the Wedding Cake, only to be punched away by a rocky hand. An all-out battle sparked between the gods and the Azuihotls (although the Candlemaker was able to calm down a few in a hug). Xochi and Ehecatl joined in the fray, dragging along the cage where the Azuihotls were locked up once more. One Azuihotl pounced at Qutzalcoatl, only to be knocked down by Xochi before being thrown back to the cage.

The Azuihotls growled menacingly. Xochi, disheveled and covered in mud, growled back, causing the beasts to whimper in fear as Mixco replaced the bars of the cage.

* * *

The group made their way back to their original positions (even though they look exhausted). The Bride and Groom were both surprised at their messed-up states, but quickly dismissed it just as Quetzalcoatl was about to finish his speech.

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may now kiss, the Groom."

La Muerte tossed her bouquet at her Bridesmaids before grabbing her husband's head and eagerly pressed her lips to his. Xibalba arched backwards a bit as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, pulling her closer to him.

The crowd cheered. Some threw flowers. Some cried. Even the Book of Life cried.

The newly-wedded couple pulled away at the same time, only to romantically stare at each others' eyes. They leaned forward to kiss each other once more… that's when an Azuihotl came between them.

The crowd gasped in horror… until the beast playfully licked the Bride and the Groom.

"Hey! How'd you know I've always wanted an Azuihotl?" Xibalba asked.

The Bridesmaids' and Best gods' eyes widened. Dumbfounded, Xochi dropped the bouquet on the ground.

* * *

**Again, Happy Valentine's Day everyone! =)**


End file.
